


Over my shoulders

by caitpaige101



Series: Malec song fic [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sad Magnus, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Time was finally up. Alexander’s last breath had been taken. He was goneOrSong fic based on Over my shoulder by Mike + The Machanics





	Over my shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> A little prompt filled fic based on a song. I took a bit of artistic licence with this one so i hope that is ok.   
> Also sorry it's up so late. I caught a bit of writers block.

Time was finally up. Alexander’s last breath had been taken. He was gone, ripped out of the world too early,leaving behind not only a legacy but a family.

Everywhere Magnus looked he was reminded of his Alexander. Reminded of his hazel eyes that only ever looked at Magnus with love,never hatred or disgust. Magnus knew that one day this would happen but he never dreamed it would happen this soon. He never dreamed that it would be over. This was all a nightmare. Soon he will wake and none of this would of happened. Except it was real and Magnus was having to say goodbye. Goodbye to one of the only people who ever truly loved him. Goodbye to the one who helped him build a family of his own. He didn't want to say goodbye. He couldn't.

He aches all over,pain and loss spreading through every fibre of him. His heart which longed for love for so long ached the worse. He wished for a do over. He wished they could start over,start a new life instead of drifting away. Instead of being torn away from Alec.

Everybody told Magnus from the beginning that one day Alec would leave him. To prepare himself. To not fall so deep but he couldn't help himself. He didn't want to believe them. Alec wouldn't leave him, not when they were happy, not when they had a family full of joy and love. Now they're all laughing at him. Laughing at how much of a fool he is. The fool who falls too deep too quickly. He had to be dreaming. He had to be. His Alexander promised him. He promised to be safe. He promised he would come home.

Looking back over his shoulder all he saw were Alecs eyes. Ones that were once full of life, now slipping away into darkness. The one he loved slipping through his fingers.   
Everyday Magnus had fought to keep the ones he loved safe and now he had lost. He had failed. If only he had another chance.He wouldn't screw it up. 

The aching cut deeper and deeper filling him with a sadness he couldn't hide. Filling him with a sadness he couldn't explain.   
He just wanted another chance. Another lifetime.   
But time was finally up. Alexander's final breath had been taken. He was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.  
> Also let me know what other songs you would like to turn into fics.  
> Don't hesitate to send me prompts or just come for a chat:  
> Tumblr - cait-p  
> Twitter: @caitpaige101   
> Email: caitpaige101prompts@outlook.com


End file.
